Rules
Introduction Fanon is the creation is supplementary canon separate from the official sources. This isn't the same as fanfiction - fan-written stories based on the canon. It is an attempt at adding to the worlds of our favored games & anime in ways that their creators cannot- it is our own ideas and creations, written by fans for fans. For some, it is a vent for creativity, allowing a writer to use a pre-existing universe and set of conventions, places, characters, and so on to set their stories in. These Rules is, and will be, a work in progress. It may diverge wildly from the subject, and it may deal with some aspects in unneccessary or inadequate detail.... I hope you enjoy it - I've tried to use a humorous and informative format If you have recommendations you'd like to make, requests of us, or suggested text or image content, do so! The Admins & Their Duties The Administration is picked by the Head Admin(s); a person can recommend other users to convince the Head Admin(s). The number of active administrators will not exceed a limit to be set by the current Head Admin. Bureaucrat permissions will only be given to a Head Administrator. An Administrator's job is to regulate articles (i.e. make sure they are up to quality standards), to ensure the peace of the Fanon, to ensure the organization of the Fanon, to ensure the law of the Fanon is being followed, and to help users create quality work. Administators are still subject to the rules of the Fanon themselves. A Head Administrator's job is the same as that of a normal Administrator's job, along with the following responsibilities: To ensure the Administration is fair and just, to ensure the Administration is not corrupt and biased, to ensure the rights of the users if the admins are given, and to pick appropriate users for roles as Administrators. R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Respecting, as our resident lyrical wordsmith highlights, disagreements are inevitable on a fanon site, with such a wide array of styles and opinions. When they do arise, please try to keep the discussions of the subject civil; rather than reduce yourself to yelling obscenities at someone you can't agree with, agree to disagree and move on. If they're the initiators, take the high ground - responding in kind risks spilling out onto talk pages for articles and even other users, attracting the attention of the Admins, and earning you a ban. Members are generally proud of their articles, and do not take too kindly to others' editing of them without permission, especially with changes to content and events. Even for minor edits, such as spelling/grammar revision, try to leave at least a small message on the talk page for the article, or consult with the creator on their user talk page, just as a polite notification. In some cases, even these well-meaning edits may be misplaced - some things, such as the names for characters, ships or planets, may not be misspellings at all. The Apperance *Characters missing an infobox, a description for appearance and personality, or have them but are severely lacking, will be deleted on sight by the administration. Articles, when first created, should at least have these key details. Under Maintenence excuses are not tolerated. The same goes for articles about Special moves, Techniques, Land, Village, etc. if they lack infoboxes and/or sections that are important to the article. Deletions should be named with a reason. *Owner's of articles lacking in grammar, formatting, or overall quality will be contacted by an administrator who will make known the violation, and then give a set time (depending on what problems there are with the article) for them to fix it, before the article in question will be deleted. *Images of explicit content are not allowed on the Fanon; all such images will be deleted on sight, and the user may face other punishments. Cursing within Dialogue is allowed, but not within other content *Godmodding under any circumstances is not allowed within the Fanon. An abilities section with godmodding (depending on the severity) will be either, wiped completely by an admin, or messaged on the pages talk page and given a set amount of time before it is wiped. The definition of Godmodding is to be interpretted by the Administration. Harrassment of any kind towards other users is forbidden; users that harrass another user will be subject to punishment. Guide to Godmodding. *And if need any help when balancing characters ask for help or check this meme out. http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=balanced+oc+#/d2kh7tn Orginal vs. Canon Now, we all know how many characters are close related or resemble the canon characters. Characters that mimic the canon characters in everyway is not, and I repeat myself, is not original. Now there is nothing wrong of being the same race and having some things that are close like Deadpool & Deathstroke they look the same but are completely different and come from diffrent stories. Deadpool has powers ranging from Wolverine to Nightcrawler and talks a lot (alot) while Deathstroke is a combat expert, quite, calm, and very smart. However, mixing up the name or even copying the storyline is not original. Be imaginative. Also, if say youu wanted to create a character they joins the lin-kuei and trains under sub-zero thats a whole another story. Crossing Over Mortal Kombat vs. Naruto?!? Now, crossovers ideas are very great but it can also be a very bad idea. It’s a double-edged sword. What I mean by it, when crossing-over two universes make sure it’s understandable and realistic such as Metroid & Halo would be a great idea. What would happen if Samus crashed landed on Planet Reach hours before its demise. After crashing on Planet Reach she searches around the planent encountering new alien life-forms (elites). She then runs into the members of noble team along the way, and with her help maybe they can prevent planet reach’s destruction? (Good) Now what if DBZ opened a dimension to the Mortal Kombat universe and challenged them to mortal Kombat? (BAD) The Reason why it’s bad is because DBZ is entirely different from Mortal Kombat and lets face it DBZ will destroy Mortal Kombat with one blast. Don't get me wrong i woundn't mind seeing Sub-zero freezing Naruto and rip off his head, but we have to be realstic when crossing over. Here are good ideas for crossovers. *Naruto - Bleach *Metroid - Halo *Alien - Halo *Mortal Kombat - Killer Instinct *Street Fighter- Tekken *Street Fighter - Mortal Kombat *Naruto - One Piece *Marvel - DC *Marvel - Capcom *Marvel - Mortal Kombat Main Point Now when we create characters in the main storyline we attempt to change the ending. What i mean by this, lets say i created a character called Mick during the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance timeline and he wanted to save liu-kang from getting killed by the deadly alliance, momments away from death Mick shows up and kills the deadly alliance saving liu-kang. If that happened deception wouldn't exist. However, lets say i created Mick and momments before liu-kang's death Mick comes in and interrupts the deadly alliance. With Micks help liu-kang is saved for now, until overpowered by the alliance resulting liu-kang's death. The alliance accomplished thier goal and ranaway. Mick failed his mission to save liu-kang's life, Mick gets his hand, rubs his hand in liu-kang's blood and spreads the blood around his chest, vowing to avenged liu-kang. Point is if creating a character during the main timeline in the series, stick with it, and try not to changing it. However this doesn't mean you cannot change the future in alternate timeline. Spammers Spam is not tolerated on Fanon and will be dealt with accordingly. The following are examples of what is considered spam. It should be, in no manner, be used as a checklist for what is or is not spam. It is up to the discretion of the administration to consider what is or is not spam in more complicated scenarios. · Articles that contain absolutely no content: it only has an article title. · Images uploaded but not linked to any article or user page. · Articles that only contain information that would fit under the category of "infobox information." Infobox information is extremely brief bits of information about a character. · Continuously messaging user talk pages in a manner deemed by the administration and user in question to be annoying or repetitive. · An article that contains information about an actual attribute of the Naruto universe, but lacking anything fan-made. Articles deemed as spam are deleted on sight. Plagiarism As well as the previously stated, Plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Plagiarizing any article, web-page, book, or any other form of media, will result in a punishment to be determined by the administration. There is a fine line between inspiration and plagiarism, but new users seem to dance back and forth across that line with gleeful abandon - it is acceptable to use profile images, serving as visual inspiration for your own class, so long as it is not a direct copy-paste. Make sure that what you create is original. Vandalism Vandalizing an article is not allowed, and users found guilty of such an act are subject to punishment. Redemption & Banishment If a user is punished or has one of their articles partially wiped or deleted, they have the right to contact another admin if they feel these actions were unjust. The administration will investigate your claims and reach a verdict. If the admin is found guilty of being unjust, they will be punished accordingly. Best Wishes Thanks for reading the rules and we hope you have a fun time posting your ideas, thoughts, and etc...to this wiki, and go nuts with it. Thats all we want and have any questions come by and leave a message. -Regards Kuro Selas & τρώγων_ψυχή 111